


Touch-Starved

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Steamy, touch-starved Saki, very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Shredder has had his eye on his head doctor for a while now, making every excuse he can to get to see her. Tonight is the night he tells her how he feels.
Relationships: Shredder (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peak of a full fanfic I planned to write. Leave kudos and comments if u want the full story.

He was ready to give into the stress of the day and retire to his chambers. He was fed up with every member of his staff. 

A knock on his door distracted him from his most recent paper work. “Enter,” he called. His head of medicine walked sheepishly through his door. 

He was fed up with  _ almost  _ all of his staff. 

He smiled when he saw her. She pushed the door closed, moved her glasses into place and walked up to his desk. “Sir, the charts you requested.” He stood as she handed him a large folder containing all the medical work he had had since becoming “the Shredder”. 

“If I may, why do you need these now?” She asked bravely. 

“Doing some backtracking. Needed complete files, which I knew you would have.” Part of it was true. He knew she kept detailed files, but he just needed a reason for her to come up from the medical wing. He was running out of excuses to see her every few nights. 

“Backtracking, sir?” The smile didn’t falter when she crossed her arms over her chest. “What kind? Maybe I can help.” 

Saki took a deep breath, he kept his cool exterior as he quickly thought up a story. 

“I-”

“You aren’t doing research, are you?” 

He hesitated, “No, I’m not.” 

“What do you need the files for?” 

He debated putting her in her place. She was asking questions he didn’t have to answer, but if he did that she would leave. She was finally coming out of her shyness and he didn’t want to cause her to revert back to being timid.

“I just wanted to see you.” He sighed, it was now or never. 

“Excuse me?” 

He sat down and dropped the file onto his desk. “I will be honest, I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry if you were busy. I didn’t expect to keep you long.” He said sincerely. He knew he had blown his chances of seeing her as he had been. 

“I wasn’t busy, I was getting ready to leave when I got your call.” She said, pulling her jacket closer to her body. 

“I’m sorry to keep you from your family.” He was holding on for the last few seconds he could, knowing she wouldn’t believe his calls anymore. She snickered, clutching him off guard. 

“Sorry,” she said and straightened again. 

“What, no family?” He couldn’t believe it. She was young and beautiful, how had no one won her heart. 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone. It’s hard to date on medical staff hours.” It was meant to be a joke, but even she heard the bitterness in her voice. 

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked, he was acting braver then he felt. 

“Of course.” 

“Would you like to stay the night?” 

“Stay... here?” She felt her heart stop. 

“Yes,” he wanted to dismiss her and retreat to his chambers. He fought his body’s urge to disappear. 

“Sir, I’d be honored.” She bowed her head to him, unsure what to do next. 

He stood, gesturing for her to follow him. He opened his chamber doors and held the sliding door open for her. She smiled and stepped inside. She slid her shoes off at the door, as his custom, and moved inside. 

She didn’t see the torture implements she expected, instead a large bed with red sheets and tea table occupied the room. 

He watched her examine the room. He moved to stand behind her, slowly moving his hands up her arms to pull the jacket off her arms. “Is this okay?” He asked, she nodded. 

He hung her jacket on the rack near the door. He admired her figure, as much as the black scrubs she wore would allow. 

“You know you are allowed to tell me to stop, right?” He reminded her as his hands set lightly on her shoulders. He stood, towering over her in height. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You don’t have to call me sir, Saki is acceptable.” 

“Okay, Saki.” She couldn’t wipe the smile from her lips. 

He moved his hands around her, holding her close to his chest. He closed his eyes, simply enjoying her being close and feeling her breathe. 

He felt his body getting hot as she pushed herself deeper into his hold instead of pulling away. “Can we lay down? I’ve been on my feet for the last twelve hours and I work tomorrow morning.” She said quietly, he was knocked from his trance. 

“Of course,” he moved to lay in the bed, she climbed under the blankets next to him. She laid on his chest, he put one arm behind his head and the other pulled her brown hair out of the bun it was trapped in. 

“You have beautiful hair,” he said absently as he played with her natural curls. 

“Thank you,” she traced the seams of his robe with her finger. She wanted nothing more then to fall asleep with his hands in her hair. 

“Can I ask you something?” He couldn’t resist any longer. 

“Yes?” 

He shifted, guiding her to sit up next to him. He cupped her face in his hand. “Kiss me?” 

She leaned forward, closed her eyes, and waited. He did the same and connected their lips. Fire flooded his stomach as he grabbed her hair, deepening the kiss. She moaned gently into his mouth, his breathing quickened. 

She pulled away first, the need to breathe separating them. She nipped at his lips as they gasped for oxygen. 

He stripped of his outer robe, leaving his chest bare. Her hands immediately moved to trace the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. He’s breath came in short pants and as she traced lower. 

“Are you going to...” he pulled at her scrub top. She immediately pulled it over her head, leaving a black lacy bra in its place. “Did you plan this?” He asked as he admired the lace. “No, but I suspected.” 

He felt the fire moving lower in his stomach. He felt himself stirring under the sheets. He bit it back, years of self control training seemed to abandon him at that exact moment. 

She pushed their lips together, this time allowing his tongue to push past her lips. Their tongues danced for dominance as he held her close. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as she climbed into his lap without breaking the kiss.

His hands moved up to fondle her lace covered breasts. She moaned deep in her chest as he pinched her nipples through the fabric. 

He bit her bottom lip as they kissed. He moved his hands up her back to undo her bra. It fell between them, exposing her c-cup breasts. 

He broke the kiss, gave her an evil smile, and drug his tongue slowly over her left nipple. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He was suddenly grateful for the private floor. He never wanted her to stop making that noise. 

He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking briefly before biting gently. She gasped and he felt the fire explode in his lower abdomen. 

He gave the same attention to the other nipple, getting another moan from her. “Saki, please!” She begged and rolled her hips. 

“Do you want me?” He asked, keeping his voice low as he used his fingers to toy with her nipples. 

“Yes!” She screamed and gasped. 

He scratched her skin, tracing down her ribs to where her scrub pants hugged her waist. 

He pulled them down slowly over her hips, finding a thong that matched the bra still sitting in his lap between them. “You did this on purpose.” He flicked the waist line against her hip. 

“I did,” she smiled, pleased he noticed. 

“You do want me.” He said and pulled the thong slowly off. She helped him get both articles of clothing off and all of it ended in a pile on the floor. 

He leaned back to admire her beauty. She blushed heavily and tried to close her legs, as much as she could with hers pinned in the outside of his. 

The fire was near unbearable in his lap as he watched her body. He bit his lip and met her eyes with his. “Are you wet for me?” He asked, her eyes widened and she looked away before she nodded. 

He slowly ran his finger along her flower lips, she gasped and moaned as she squirmed. He licked the wetness off his fingers. She whimpered and rolled her hips. 

He gently parted her lips and dragged a finger over her clit. “Please, Saki...” she begged, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled, enjoying the pressure of her body in his. 

He quickened his pace against her clit, drinking in every moan, scream, and pant she‘d give him. He couldn’t help but praise her as he got her close to the inevitable. 

The fire now a raging inferno in his stomach, he knew she could feel him rock hard beneath her. “Do you want more?” He husked in her ear. “YES!” She screamed and thrust her hips against his hand. 

He moved his pants down, revealing his member. She gasped for a moment, licking her lips. He guided her body down onto him. He slowly impaled her, she gasped and moaned as she was filled. 

It took all he had to not plow deep into her warm heaven. He felt himself twitch inside her. Slowly he trusted upward into her, she gasped and moaned heavily. 

He took that as a go ahead, he thrust into her, slowly but quickly gaining speed and power. She was steadily calling out his name, begging him to go faster, and demanding he not stop. 

“I need you, such a good girl.” He growled as he quickly neared his completion. He lowered his hand back to her clit, he quickly massaged the nub as he thrust into her. “I’m gonna-!” She screamed as she finished, soaking his hand and his lap in her juices. 

He thrust a few more times before he came deep inside her. She flopped forward on his chest, wrapping her hands around his neck as they caught their breath. 

He dropped his arms around her, pulling her closer. With the fire gone, it felt nice to simply hold her. 

“Amber?” He asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Yeah?” She snuggled closer to him as she answered. 

“Are you happy?” He asked, almost afraid of her answer. 

“Very...” she sat up to look at him, her eyes heavy. “Are you?” 

“I am.” He felt his chest tighten. She cared. Someone cared about him by choice. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like that. If only for a night. 

“How was it?” He asked her, she blushed. “Good, but if you're asking for a comparison I can’t give you one.” 

“You never?” He felt his heart sink. 

“No,” she didn’t look him in the eye. 

“Did I hurt you?” If he had known he would have been more careful with her body. 

“No!” She quickly looked up, “it was good. Really good,” her face grew hot again. 

“Do you want to sleep?” He asked, unsure how to care for her. 

“Yeah, I have to work in the morning.” She knew she was going to be a zombie the first few hours as it was. 

“You don’t have to...” he said, this was what he could do. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You don’t have to work tomorrow morning. I’ll take care of it. I’ll postpone my morning meetings. We can sleep in and get breakfast?” He didn’t wanna push his luck, but he wanted to care for her. 

“That sounds great,” she kissed his lips gently before laying down next to him. He laid down and she moved her head to his chest, falling asleep almost immediately to the sound of his heartbeat. He fell asleep soon after. 

  
  



End file.
